


Gotta Teach Em' Young (Johnny Silverhand/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: I guess I'm slowly morphing into a Johnny Silverhand writer hehe! I won't be using Y/N but rather just "You". Please give me feedback if you want me to use Y/N, I know sometimes it bothers some readers and I'm willing to mix things up to make the reading more enjoyable. Also this is a more self-indulgent fic.This is a sorta sequel and/or a standalone from my last fic with a pregnant!reader. You and Johnny are navigating your pregnancy with hormones and body changes and maybe Johnny plays acoustic Samurai songs for shits and giggles. Just wholesome dad!Johnny goodness.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Pregnant!Reader, Johnny Silverhand/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/You
Kudos: 10





	Gotta Teach Em' Young (Johnny Silverhand/Reader)

Your pregnancy was progressing on schedule, and your belly was becoming more rounded as you entered your second trimester. You always woke up excited to gaze at your belly in the mornings, a little bundle of joy was calling you home and they were so loved already. Today, you were reading baby tips that music is good for the baby since they can hear some things. 

"Ok, sweetheart, we got all sorts of music." You talked to your bump as you browsed your collection of some of your favorite songs. "Maybe you'll like what mommy likes." You stretched your headphones to fit over your belly and started a song. 

Johnny came into the room and was amused seeing his girl on the recliner with music playing. "You sure our kid likes your stuff? Maybe you should let Daddy play a little something."

"It can't hurt to try!" You pouted and let the song play, but the baby wasn't enthusiastic about it. "Ok fine, but nothing too rough or you'll scare them."

"I promise nothing too heavy." He went to get his trusty guitar and popped a squat in front of you. "Hmm" He was mentally going through a playlist of songs in his head. "Kerry and I use to joke around about selling an acoustic album of our best hits, but we never got around to it."

"Acoustics, huh? I never took you for a man sitting on a patch of grass and preaching bringing down the corpos in a happy tune." You teased. 

"Haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes and settled on a song. "I dedicate this one to my unborn baby and their hot mom." He winked and started playing Chippin' In. A combination of Johnny's soft voice and the guitar roused your little one, and he could see your belly moving a bit. 

You were a bit jealous that Johnny's music was making your baby react. "You're gonna radicalize the baby!"

"Gotta teach em' young babe." He smiled and stopped to rub your belly. "You got good taste already kiddo." He kissed your belly. "I got your mama jealous." He chuckled.

"Oh pffft." You rolled your eyes and gave him a kiss.

\------------  
You were now in your third trimester and the baby was growing but was slowly running out of room to stretch in. You were getting important documents together for the hospital as per your friend's advice and writing things down. One thing that popped up in your head was Johnny's real name. You couldn't exactly put his stage name on the birth certificate but he himself never told you his real name. Was that a touchy subject? You weren't sure and your hormones were making you feel more anxious about it. 

You got ready for bed and you lathered up lotion on your skin to keep it moisturized and then got cozy in your nightgown. "Alright baby time for bed." You rubbed your belly and practically rolled into bed and adjusted yourself accordingly as Johnny came in ready to hit the hay. 

"Hey gorgeous, how are ya feeling?" He smiled and stripped to his boxers.

"Pretty sleepy but I wanna talk to you about something." You decided now was the time. 

"What's up?" He was all ears.

"Baby what's your name...I mean the real name that your parents gave you." You looked at him to gauge his reaction.

He laughed a little and that threw you off. "Why do you wanna know babe?" 

"Well...it's important since it'll go on the birth certificate and you never told me." You frowned.

He thought about and felt guilty for leaving that part out. "Well, that's because Robert John Linder doesn't exist in this world anymore." He sighed. "I haven't been called by my real name in so long....fuck I almost forgot how it sounded out loud."

"Sweetheart I'm sorry for asking..." You frowned and felt like a nosy shit.

"No don't be..." He took a deep breath. "Robert John Linder will go on our baby's certificate along with your pretty full name." He kissed your belly.

"Oh Johnny..." You teared up and wiped your eyes. "Damn hormones." 

"Hey." He kissed your tears away. "It's ok." He comforted you. "I can't wait to meet our baby soon." 

"Me too." You snuggled up to him and you passed out soon after.


End file.
